


𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐃 𝐀𝐒 𝐒𝐓𝐎𝐍𝐄.

by timelessessence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows, F/M, Hermione Peverell, Jaded Hermione Granger, Lady Peverell Hermione Granger, Mistress of Death Hermione Granger, Morally Grey Hermione Granger, Neutral Hermione Granger, Powerful Hermione Granger, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Selfish Hermione Granger, Time Travel, Wealthy Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessessence/pseuds/timelessessence
Summary: When muggles rip apart the magical world and the Witch trials return full force. Hermione finds herself all alone in the world. Cursed with immortality, abundant power and infinite loneliness that drives her to the brink of insanity. Her vies swiftly change and her heart darkens turning her into a cold, calculative and incredibly jaded individual. With their own lives on the line now that the Apocalypse is fast approaching, Death and Time send the girl back to the past so she could prevent the shit show that unraveled in front of their very eyes.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Gellert Grindelwald, Past Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐃 𝐀𝐒 𝐒𝐓𝐎𝐍𝐄.

Hearts are brittle little things. They are fragile, able to be fractured, shattered and broken apart by simple words, emotions and losses. A woman, an ethereal beauty with cold and unfeeling eyes long recognized hearts for what they are overbearing weaknesses. She saw plenty. Plenty of war, devastation, death and destruction. She let her tears spill onto the earth and she let her pain burst from her mouth as a cacophony of endless screams.

She eventually learned to be strong however. She fixed the problem that was her tattered heart. Collected every piece that she could, merged them all back together and hardened the organ, banishing every ounce of emotion from her flash and letting it waste away into the deep dark abyss.

"Never in all my years." A small smile settled onto her lips. "Did I think all this would happen." She peered at the barren wasteland that used to be a bustling market place, filled to the brim with shops and happy go lucky wizard clothed in fine robes all eagerly shopping to their heart's desires. 

Diagon Alley used to be beautiful, it used to be buzzing with activity now it was just decrepit, broken, destroyed and silent. Completely and utterly silent. 

Most shops were charred and destroyed, all reduced to ruins. 

The building she stood in front of. The large beautiful marble building was the only thing in one peace it was the only thing standing but like everything else it was silent. Goblins no longer moved around, papers in their hands and sneers permanently etched to their features. 

" _You've been standing here for eons mistress do you not tire." A faint voice hissed in her ear. "I wouldn't say eons Nimueh._ " The woman replied as she glanced at a black snake resting on her shoulder. " _You've lost a lot._ " The woman nodded, unfeeling eyes finding themselves wandering the silent streets once more.

" _You are in pain._ " The woman shook her head. "I have not felt pain for a long while Nimueh." The snake hissed. " _You have not felt anything for a long while mistress._ " The woman shrugged causing the snake to scramble for balance as it wrapped itself around the woman's neck. "I don't think I ever will. What is the point of feeling when everything has been taken away from me? What is the point of showing my emotions when there is no one around to show them to?"

The snake remained silent. "You are not real. You offer me peace and companionship but you are a mere figment of my imaginations. Not a physical entity. Every one I've ever known is dead. Even those I did not know."

" _The muggles..._ " 

"The muggles ruined everything." Hermione spat easily cutting the snake off. "They destroyed everything, wiped magic from this earth. Elves, dragons, wizards, witches. They all faded, they all died and..."

"You're the only one." Nimueh muttered causing Hermione to sigh. "Harry should have never given me this." The woman glanced at a tattoo on her arm. A small coiled snake that wrapped around her wrist. 

" _Ah but he needed you to keep the Hallows safe, who knows what would have..._ "

"I can't die. Because of these stupid things I can't die." Glaring hatefully at the tattoo, the woman clenched her free hand. " _They are a part of you now, never to be removed, never to be used by anyone else again. You are them and they are you_." The snake muttered agreeing with the woman's words. " _That is why you cannot die._ "

"Well I want to. Why do I have to survive when everyone else is gone?"

"Are you not happy with what you have now. You are Hermione Granger the last wizard. Those purebloods that looked down on you have all perished and you a muggleborn have survived." The woman scowled.

"You have access to everything you wish. You've taken every single galleon from every single volt and placed it right here." The snake slowly moved to Hermione's arm before tapping her finger were a ring lay. "You're the richest person on earth. You've scoured every book shop and read each and every single one, you have knowledge no else does, you've increased in power. You should be happy." 

"You speak rubbish Nimueh. What good is money when I do not have a use for it? What good is this knowledge that I have gained? Who will I share it with? And what good is power when you're alone."

"Ah so you feel." The snake spoke amusement thrumming in it's voice.

"I feel angry."

"Understandable you have lost a lot. So I shall give you real advice. I am Nimueh mistress, the embodiment of the emotions you have decided to lock up deep within you." Hermione silently regarded the snake. "This is how I know you have it in you to feel. You can keep moving mistress, you can go forward, wreak havoc have your revenge or just wait for the next generation of witches and wizards. Help protect them, help educate them and bring to them a sense of purpose of belonging. Bring magic back to the earth." 

"I don't want to do that I want to die." 

"But you cannot Miss Granger." A deep voice rumbled causing the woman to quickly turn around. Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she took in the form of a tall, pale man with shoulder length raven hair and crimson red eyes. His teeth were perfectly straight and his attire spoke of immense wealth and class.

His infinite beauty was proof that he was not human, he was something else. 

Nimueh dissolved into Hermione's skin, a moment later a spark of something the woman thought she'd long gotten rid of burst through her chest... _Excitement._

"You're a magical creature." The woman spoke smothering the useless feeling and banishing it deep within her. "I am-" In a flash the man stood in front of him. "Death." He completed before placing a kiss on her cheek. "My lovely mistress." Glancing at the tattoo coiled around her wrist, the witch nodded slowly.

"You obviously aren't here to take me, to kill me and give me rest so why are you here...Why can I not die?"

"As your emotions or as you call them, Nimueh, have said my hollows-" Deaths delicate and long fingers brushed against her wrist. "Are a part of you. You are them and they are you. Your core has expanded thanks to the elder wand, you are able to hide from everything, even me thanks to the cloak and you can see those lost with the stone...Although you choose not to...Why?"

"What is the point? They are dead after all they will not be coming back. And it is foolish to try to bring them back as that would only cause them and myself pain." 

"Brightest witch of her age." Death chuckles. "I see it now. Cadmus could not understand that and it caused him his death." Hermione stared blankly at the figure. "Why are you here death?"

"Ah my mistress blunt and straight to the point I see...Very well. The muggles as you know have wiped magic from the earth...You Miss Granger are currently the only being that holds it. Now without magic the earth cannot survive. It is dying and if it dies everything will die. Even me." 

"Even you?" The man nodded. "I can't exist if there's no one left to die after all. Life is fading and when she goes I will immediately follow. There will be nothing and we simply cannot let that happen...So in my best interest and your own...We are going to change things."

"Change?" Death slowly nodded. "You will go back Miss Granger. The earth's time is wilting. And they are willing to everything to ensure that they do not die."

"Two beings immediately appeared next to death. A woman with long blond hair and a man with dark red hair. "We are time." They said in unison, their voices echoing throughout the empty streets of the destroyed Diagon Alley. "There are many of us, holding dominion over various domains. Earth was assigned to us and if it dies we go with it. We are willing to send you through us, send you back to before this all happened. Send you back to prevent it from happening in the first place."

Hermione glanced at the three figures.

"Riddle." Death stepped forward. "His actions caused this, he foolishly thought he could defeat the muggles, he revealed wizard kind to them and lost everything in the process." Hermione scowled.

After defeating Harry the mad man had marched his pathetic followers to the muggle streets and began wreaking havoc, it did not take long for them to all be cornered and mercilessly killed.

"To what time will you be sending me?" 

"December 31 1926." Hermione blinked. She could kill Riddle before he even does anything. But she had no desire to be some blessed savior. As if reading her thoughts, Time and death glanced at one another. "Thank you for the co-operation Ms. Granger." Time said hurriedly as they thrust out their hands.

Hermione's eyes sharpened as she prepared to curse the three with the vilest words in her vocabulary. "Forgive us but we need this, please understand." Death muttered as the woman fell onto her knees screaming. "We will reward you handsomely for this, mark our words. Life, Death, Time, Fate, Destiny all are indebted to you Ms. Granger.

A bright green glow surrounded the woman before she faded out of sight.

"She will be angry." A sickly figure instantly appeared in front of the three.

Death laughed. "Life, she is already angry...enraged even, but it had to be done." 


End file.
